Harry Potter Christmas - After the War
by claws-and-whiskers
Summary: Ginny and Hermione reunite with the Weasley's, Harry and other loved ones for the winter break. It's the first Christmas since the Battle at Hogwarts and emotions are running high. Reconnect with your favorite characters and see where everyone ended up in this Holiday tale.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts train was making its way through a winter wonderland back to King's Cross station. A soft blanket of white snow covered the grounds as far as the eye could see. The lakes were frozen solid and families could be seen donning ice skates and dragging sleds up nearby slopes. The windows of the train were trimmed with ice and snow.

Inside, the students were comfortably warm, playing games and snacking on pumpkin pastries and bertie botts every flavored beans. In a cart to themselves sat Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. While conversation had ensued early on during the ride, it had significantly dwindled. Hermione was knitting more elf-sized hats for S.P.E.W. Luna was mesmerized by an article in the quibbler detailing a newly invented spell that would make unicorns talk. And Ginny was staring out the window with her pygmy puff in her lap.

So much had happened during the past few months. The war ended only seven months ago, and yet it seemed like an eternity. So much had changed and the chaos of rebuilding the wizarding community from a state of fear and devastation had taken it's toll on everyone. No one was innocent anymore. The majority of her own classmates had been her comrades in battle and everyone had lost someone.

The train ride home for the holidays was typically a happy time; one filled with joyful anticipation for family reunions and festivities. This trip held the old anticipation mixed with sadness and anxiety. It was their first Christmas without Fred….but she couldn't think about that. Not here. Her friends were wonderful and supportive. Especially Hermione, whom she had the opportunity of becoming closer to since she alone returned for her final year at Hogwarts. They had their seventh year classes together. So it wasn't for fear of her friends seeing her upset that kept Ginny from her feelings. They were nearing King's Cross and she didn't want her family to see her for the first time in months with a tear streaked face.

"We're nearly there." Hermione said, putting her knitting away in a bag and pulling Crookshanks onto her lap. Crookshanks had stayed with the Weasleys during the war, but Hermione was happy to have him with her once more.

"That went by much faster than usual." Ginny remarked, standing to stretch.

"It's because the trains have been charmed with an essence from dragons to make them go faster. It was all over the last issue of the quibbler." Luna said matter-of-factly. No one so much as stifled a giggle. Luna was always unique, believing in things that seemed outlandish. But that was just a part of the optimistic, sweet and honest friend they had come to treasure. Hermione still challenged her ideas from time to time, but this was not one of them.

"Are they here? Do you see them?" Ginny asked, her nose pressed to the icy window as the train pulled into the station.

"There's no use trying to look out now. It's started snowing again." Hermione said, pulling her trunk from the overhead rack.

"Let's not go without seeing each other over break." Ginny said to Luna; Hermione would be spending the majority of the time at the Burrow.

"No, of course not. We can meet at this great little pub in town. Harry and your brothers are welcome too, of course. A lot of the old crowd gets together there. It's no three broomsticks, but it's very cozy all the same." Luna suggested.

The three of them descended the steps of the train, said their last goodbyes, then went in search of their families. The snow was falling quicker and sticking to the wooden deck in awkward clumps. Hermione quickly cast an enchantment on the luggage to make it float behind them so they would not have to struggle with it against the icy wood. The crowds were thick and it was difficult to squeeze through. They had all but given up on finding the Weasleys when a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Ginny spun around with a grin on her face.

"George!" She yelled with delight, launching herself onto him with a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Jeeze, Ginny. I've only got one good ear! D'you want to make me completely deaf?" Despite his words, George had a teasing tone as he patted her on the back. "You alright there, Hermione?"

"Yes; crookshanks is just a little heavy is all. I think I need to switch him to a healthier diet." Hermione said, struggling with her squirming cat. It wasn't common for Crookshanks to enjoy being held.

"We better get you two loaded up. Wait till you see what Dad's done." George said with a wink.

Ginny smiled. George was like a ghost for months after Fred's death. He still had frequent bad days; so she was always overjoyed to see her brother in good spirits.

"Speaking of, where is everyone?" Hermione asked, looking around for the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Hermione! You wound me. Is my presence not enough?" George asked with an expression of false hurt.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Hermione fussed, turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, mum is still preparing the house. With the family growing, she's worried about where to put everyone. I don't see why though; it's not that much different from any other year. Everyone else had work. In fact, Ron and Harry send their apologies. They would have come themselves if they weren't so tied up with training at the moment." George explained.

"You saw them recently? They've sounded really busy lately." Ginny was surprised.

"Yeah, I went to London to see Percy for a bit and happened to catch them at the Ministry. They get some time off for Christmas starting tomorrow." George said, stopping in front a burgundy minivan.

"Oh not again." Hermione was bemused.

"Oh yes again. He was so happy to get his hands on it." George's laugh was so good to hear as he loaded their luggage in the trunk. "Well, pile in my dears. We mustn't keep mother waiting!"

They all climbed into the car. Ginny fumbled with the muggle radio while George drove to a more secluded spot. There, he pushed the button for the invisibility booster and in moments they were in the air. Ginny was thrilled, but Hermione looked a little green from her place in the back seat. She had never really adjusted to flying. Crookshanks had an absolute fit, and in a rare moment, he wouldn't remove himself from Hermione's lap.

Within a few minutes they landed in front of the burrow, where Mrs. Weasley came running from the kitchen.

"George Weasley! You did NOT fly that car from the train station!" She scolded as Crookshanks bolted from the car, happily landing in the yard. George mustered a guilty expression and she chuckled. "You could at least try to be a little more ashamed of yourself." She said, slightly defeated as she pulled the girls in for welcoming hugs.

"I prefer to put my energy into things more worthwhile." George waved his hand, retreating into the house; the luggage floating behind him.

"He seems to be doing so much better." Ginny said, the relief clear on her face.

"He has good days and bad days, dear. But this does seem to be a good streak for him. I think he might reopen the shop soon." Mrs. Weasley replied with a hopeful voice. "How are you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I am doing well; it's been great being back in school. It beats last years activities, anyway." Hermione shrugged.

"You girls must be famished. They feed you nothing but junk on that train. Come inside. I've made dinner and Arthur just got home." With her arms around both girls, she lead them inside the kitchen.

Arthur Weasley was a tall, balding man. He looked older, a little more worn and tired. He smiled, none the less, happy to see his daughter and the young woman who had been in the family since her younger school days. "Ginny, Hermione, you girls look beautiful. How was the train?" he asked as Ginny planted a kiss on his cheek and Hermione settled in the chair next to him.

"Oh you know, long. A little dull. The scenery was beautiful though." Hermione answered.

"Ah yes. The winter was my favorite time to travel as a kid. The world gets a little more quiet- thank you, molly." He said as she placed a dinner plate in front of him. "So, how is school going for you two?"

"Awful. The workload is insane." Ginny grumbled.

"They're just trying to prepare us for N.E.W.T.s." Hermione reminded her.

"Yes, well if it wasn't for Hermione helping me study, I'd have fallen behind by now," Ginny smiled at her.

"I can't imagine it's very easy when you're captain of the quidditch team too." George said, taking a big bite of chicken.

"I love being captain. We're having an amazing season this year. We've only played against Hufflepuff so far, but we won that match. Ravenclaw is the threat this year though." Ginny said grimly.

"It's actually very impressive. They have it down to a science. They've calculated every play down to specific angles based on the statistical likelihood of how the other team will play and respond." Hermione added

"I didn't think you were one for sports." George said.

"I'm not. The Ravenclaw team is just interesting to watch." She shrugged.

"Well, they are a challenge. That's for sure. They've won their match against Slytherin. If we can manage to beat them this year and win the cup, I'm trying out for the Holyhead Harpies next summer." Ginny had a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh no you're not. Quidditch is not a stable career. You certainly can't do it forever, and at some point you might want to settle down and have children." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Oh mum, that won't be for ages." Ginny groaned. "Besides, there's good money in quidditch."

"If you make it big and stay on for a few seasons!" Her mother reminded her. Ginny opened her mouth to argue but they were interrupted by the sound of the front door. Percy walked through the door, his windblown hair covered in snow.

"It's getting pretty bad out there." Percy said, brushing the snow off his jacket. "Oh, Ginny, Hermione….I didn't know you were coming home today. I would've tried to leave work early."

"You wouldn't have, and now you don't have to feel guilty about it." Ginny teased him as she greeted him with a slightly awkward hug. Percy sat down between George and Mrs. Weasley.

"How are things at the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Things are actually getting a lot better. I don't agree with all of his methods, but Kingsley has proven to be great for getting everything in order. It's awful trying to get in and out though. There are extra security measures still in place." Percy answered rubbing his tired eyes.

"Still? What for?" Ginny asked.

"They're still doing trials for death eaters and people suspected of being death eaters. Some of them are fairly resigned now that Voldemort is dead, but there was an incident a few weeks ago." Arthur explained.

"An incident? I haven't read anything in the paper about that." Hermione said.

"Yes, well people are still nervous. The war wasn't even a year ago. They don't want to cause a panic by reporting things that don't seem necessary." Percy told her.

"If you ask me, people have a right to know." Mrs. Weasley grumbled.

"They have a great lead on the man and no one even got hurt." Arthur assured her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"They were bringing in a known death eater. He fought the Aurors who detained him and stole a wand before he got away. They're keeping a lookout for him now, but I imagine he'll be keeping a low profile in the meantime." Arthur explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley changed the conversation rather quickly and dinner took a much more pleasant path. The rest of the night continued without much event and after a game of exploding snaps, everyone retired to their rooms.

Ginny was not asleep for long when she heard movement down the stairs. She sat up quickly, straining her ears. She was about to write it off as her imagination when she heard the sounds again. She looked over at Hermione's bed to find her awake, wand already in hand. Hermione motioned her to follow and together they descended the stairs. Ginny very much wish she had an extendable ear so she could spy from the comfort of her bedroom.

As they reached the landing, they could distinctly hear the sound of a woman's sobs. Ginny put her wand away and quickly made for the living room. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of the fireplace, hunched over a box at her feet. She was started at Ginny's touch as she pulled her mother into a comforting hug. Hermione stood with them, hugging Mrs. Weasley from the other side.

"Oh thank you girls. I'm just…" Her voice trailed off. They broke apart and Ginny saw Mrs. Weasley holding a red stocking bearing the letter "F".

"Mum, what were you doing?" Ginny asked, her throat suddenly tight.

"I-I couldn't sleep. I thought I would get a head start on decorating the home." Mrs. Weasley said, taking a handkerchief Hermione conjured. Ginny set the stocking aside.

"Let us help you." She said. Together they opened boxes, sorting through handmade ornaments, baubles and holly, and began . Hermione made a pot of tea and they worked into the early hours of the morning.

The sky was getting lighter when they heard muffled voices outside. Everyone froze, and had their wands at the ready when two bodies came crashing through the front door. Hermione was the first to react.

"Stupefy!" She cried and a burst of light shot out of her wand, knocking the two intruders unconscious. Upon closer inspection she saw two family faces, frozen by her spell.

"Oh, no! I completely forgot about Harry and Ron." Mrs. Weasley said before muttering the countercurse. They were just beginning to come to when Hermione pulled them in for warm hugs. Even their clothes still held the chill from the winter air outside.

"I know you're not used to being out in normal society with all your studying but that is not the proper way to greet your boyfriend." Ron mumbled, rubbing the back of his head where he hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry! You startled me." Hermione apologized as Ginny maneuvered around her to hug Harry and her brother.

"Didn't Mum know we were coming?" Ron asked; Mrs. Weasley had returned with tea from the kitchen.

"Of course I knew, but I must have forgotten in all my exhaustion." She said, handing Harry a cup.

"The decorations look beautiful Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her, settling with Ginny on the couch.

"Thank you, dear. I would stay up and chat but my insomnia has passed. Goodnight, my sweethearts." She said before retreating up the stairs. She paused on the landing, "Not too much later now, Ginny dear. And everyone is to keep to their rooms."

Ginny stifled a giggle as Ron's ears grew red. "We _are_ of age!" He grumbled once Mrs. Weasley's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"I'm so happy to see you." Ginny sighed, snuggling closer into Harry's side. "Both of you." She added with a wink at Ron, who frequently teased her about forgetting her brother in the face of her relationship.

"It's great to see you too. We really thought you guys would have been sleeping by the time we managed to get home." Harry said, with a quick peck to the top of her head.

"Mrs. Weasley was...having some trouble…" Hermione mentioned, settling with Ron in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah, it's been hard on her since the first of the month." Ron said, staring at the ceiling.

"What kept you so late?" Ginny asked, quickly changing the subject.

"They want us to move through our training quickly. They say we don't need much, but when you take into account that it takes three years to be an Auror...well, it's a crash course." Harry explained, leaning his head back against the cushions.

"Have they caught the guy who broke out of the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked her. "I didn't think it was common knowledge."

"When are you going to realize that I know everything." Hermione smirked at him.

"Percy told us at dinner." Ginny told him, sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Ah well, no. They haven't as far as we know. We aren't on that job though because of the training. I reckon that's partly why they're so anxious to have us finish. They need more people able and willing to go after the death eaters." Ron said, stretching out on the rug.

"When will you guys be finished?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, when we go back after Christmas we'll be Aurors. We finished the training tonight. That's why we've been coming home so late. We want to surprise your parents with the news on Christmas." Harry said. "Speaking of, Hermione are you going to be here for Christmas Day?"

"Yes. I've worked it out with my parents. Ron and I are going the day after." Hermione replied, patting Ron on the stomach.

"We are?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Ron. You have to meet them sometime. And besides, not all muggles are like Harry's relatives. No offense, Harry." Hermione added.

"None taken." Harry smiled.

"I've already met them, remember?" Ron reminded her.

"Uh, you mean when we were twelve? Doesn't count." Hermione snorted.

"Are you planning on seeing your Aunt, Uncle and cousin?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, actually. I had dinner with Dudley a few weeks ago- remember? I wrote you about it. Anyway, it was really awkward. I think if we give it more time we'll have more to talk about or something." He replied. "I am going to see Teddy tomorrow, though. And Andromeda is bringing him on Christmas. I actually wanted to see if you lot wanted to come. I think Andromeda likes having company over, given everything that's happened."

"If we're going to do anything tomorrow, we need to get some sleep." Ron let out a big yawn. The light was streaming in through the windows now.

"You're right." Harry agreed, pulling Ginny off the couch with him as he stood up.

"Carry me!" Ron told Hermione, reaching for her hands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wingardium Leviosa" She said, pointing her wand at him.

"Woah! I was just kidding!" Ron yelped as Hermione lead him up the stairs. Ginny and Harry doubled over in silent laughter, careful not to wake the house.

"You know, it is really great to see you." Harry told her before kissing her passionately.

"Watch yourself there, Potter. Don't tempt me to breaking the bed rules." Ginny's voice was slightly breathless.

"Then we best be on better behavior. Your family has done so much for me, I'd hate to cross them." Harry said, breaking their embrace and grabbing her hand.

"You've been a great help to them too, you know. It's been good for them to have more people around. It's made me worry less, anyway." Ginny admitted, tucking her long red hair behind her ear.

"How are you managing everything?" Harry asked, his face more serious.

"As best as can be expected, I suppose." Ginny mustered a smile. Harry dropped it. He knew that she would talk if she wanted to, but he wouldn't get anywhere with needling questions.

"C'mon. We've demonstrated exceptional self control, but I can't say the same for Ron and Hermione. Let's make sure those crazy kids actually made it to their rooms." Harry said, wrapping his arm around her and walking up the stairs.

-

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I feel like it kind of has a slow start, but I promise it's going places. I wanted to write this story because I absolutely love Christmas and Harry Potter, so combining them both is like crack for me. It's been a little different exploring the different characters a little more. Not only am I trying to stay true to who they are in the books, but I'm trying to adapt to the trauma of the war as well. I think it's in the little things...Like how Hermione is the first to have her wand at the ready because she's used to living on eggshells. And how Ginny isn't quite dealing with her own feelings, but rather tends change the subject so uncomfortable feelings don't settle. I am very much enjoying this and feedback is so appreciated. I haven't written like this in years so I'm a little rusty!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ginny woke up to the smell of sausage and potato soup. The sun was high in the sky now; it must be late afternoon. Hermione was already out of her bed. Ginny rubbed her eyes, and slowly sat up. Crookshanks ran into the room, throwing the door wide open. Ginny let out a groan as she stood to close the door so she could get dressed. Once the door clicked shut, she let out a scream turned around to see Harry sitting on her bed, the invisibility cloak nestled around him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She scolded him with a punch on the arm.

"Just keeping you on your toes." Harry grinned. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ginny? You alright in there?" Her father's voice asked.

"Yes! Crookshanks just ran from under the bed and scared me." She called back to him. Once she heard him leave, she pounced on Harry.

"You aren't supposed to use the deathly hallows for evil." She teased.

"I don't think that was in the contract." Harry replied, pulling her into his arms as he laid back down on the bed.

"You are going to be bad for my motivation, I can tell. You know, I was just about to get dressed and tackle the day?" Ginny told him.

"Don't blame me for your laziness." Harry tapped her nose.

"Well, speaking of motivation...I'm thinking of trying out for the Holyhead Harpies in the summer…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"That's brilliant. You're a talented chaser. With some extra practice, I think it'd be hard for them to tell you no." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Thank you! I sort of broke the news to mum last night. She essentially told me I was being idealistic." Ginny frowned.

"Well that's why I mentioned that little thing about practice. You can do it, but you have to stay on top of your game." Harry replied.

"Do you want to get a game going today?" Ginny brightened.

"After I see Teddy. Are you coming along for that?" Harry asked her, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Oh shoot, I forgot mum asked me to help get things ready for family coming over. Between that and seeing Teddy, I don't think we'll have time for a game. But yes, count me in." Ginny said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready for this busy day. So scat." Harry kissed her and left her to get dressed.

Ginny pulled on a deep green sweater and a pair of jeans. She tied her long hair back and made her way to the kitchen for lunch. Everyone was gathered around the table by the time she sat down with her soup.

"Hey, George, what are you up to today?" Ginny asked him, reaching across the table to grab a piece of bread.

"I actually have a meeting with Lee." George said, staring into his bowl.

"A meeting with Lee? That doesn't sound like the usual drinks at the pub." Ginny pressed.

"Well, it's not." The room had gotten very quiet. "I've been toying around with ideas for new product for the shop for the reopening. Lee's agreed to be my temporary partner." George explained. Molly breathed a very audible sigh of relief as she pushed through to hug her son.

"George, this is wonderful news. We've all w-w-wanted this. B-b-but with F-f-f-your brother….well, I'm just s-so happy!" Molly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mum, you're smothering him!" Ginny exclaimed, as Arthur gently peeled her from George.

"Well, I can't hide my head in a hole forever. Fred...he's a big part of who I am. Not running the shop isn't doing anything for me, anyway." George told them. Everyone was silent again, not entirely sure how to proceed. Talking about Fred was like walking on eggshells. The mention of his name brought many emotions to the surface and it was painfully unpredictable. It was Ron who spoke first.

"Well, that's brilliant." He grinned, clapping George on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you've come up with." Harry chimed in.

"You might see it sooner than you think.. I need testers, and there aren't any conveniently located first years to volunteer." George said with a mischievous smirk at Hermione after Mrs. Weasley bussied herself over the dishes.

"Watch it. I'm still not above telling your mother." Hermione warned.

"Where's Percy?" Ginny asked, offhand.

"He went into work today. He said he had a mountain of paperwork to get through before the holidays officially kick in." Arthur said, not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"What are you lot up to today?" George asked.

"Going to see Teddy and Andromeda." Harry replied.

"You won't be too long, will you? We need to get the house in order for guests." Mrs. Weasley said, rejoining them at the table.

"An hour, two tops." Harry assured her.

"I was thinking, if we have time tomorrow, we ought to get a quidditch game going." Ginny suggested.

"We should wait for Bill or Charlie so we can have a big enough group." Ron said. "I don't think Percy, or Hermione for that matter, would be willing participants."

"I'll play if I have to." Hermione protested.

"Yes, well, enthusiastic participants play even if they don't _have_ to." Ron stuck his tongue at her.

"Fair point." She conceded, passing a page of the Daily Prophet to Arthur. "Did you see this?" She asked him, gesturing to the brief mentioning of the escaped death eater.

"Yes, I did. It's a disappointing mention." He sighed.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"That there was a Death Eater by the name of Demetri Briggs who escaped from the ministry when brought in for trial. No mention of the stolen wand, and they're reporting that they have already found him." Hermione replied.

"It could be true." Ron shrugged; they hadn't been to the ministry since yesterday.

"It doesn't sound right. First, why bother mentioning it if they won't even report the facts?" Harry said, thoughtfully.

"The Prophet withholds information all the time. Don't think too hard on it." Arthur advised, taking a sip of his coffee as Harry shared a knowing look with Ron. Arthur was a well-meaning man, but he had a history of cautioning Harry when, in fact, Harry's intuition was in the right.

"Neville wanted to meet up tomorrow. I think I'll ask him about the case then" Harry decided, using his wand to clean his bowl before taking it to the kitchen. "Are you lot about ready to go?" He asked when he returned. Ron looked down at his half-finished bowl.

"Oh, come on. That's your third bowl and we don't want to keep Andromeda waiting." Hermione chided.

"You're right." He said sadly, cleaning his bowl with his wand and taking it to the kitchen as well. The girls followed suit and soon they were all bundled up and ready to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot! " Mrs Weasley jumped up to grab a basket from the kitchen. "This is just some food for Andromeda. Lord knows she has her hands full with little Teddy." Mrs. Weasley said, handing the basket to Harry.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I think she'll really appreciate this" Harry grinned at her.


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them apparated just outside of Andromeda's home. It was snowing again and the wind was biting against the skin.

"I hope the food's alright." Hermione said a little anxiously.

"I'm sure it's fine. Let's just get inside quickly. I'm freezing my arse off." Ron told her, trying to blow warm air on his hands. They quickly made their way to the door and before Harry could reach up to knock, Andromeda threw it open, rushing them inside.

"It's a cold winter." She remarked, closing the door swiftly behind them.

"My mum made some food for you and Teddy." Ginny told her, nudging Harry to give her the basket.

"Thank you, dear." Andromeda said, taking the basket from him and setting it on the dining room table.

"Where is little Teddy?" Ron asked, looking around.

"He should be up from his nap any minute now." Andromeda assured him, as she lead the way to the sitting room.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked her, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh, you know." Andromeda gave a small jerk of the head, which meant that she was doing as best as could be expected for having lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law just over seven months ago. "Teddy keeps me happy." She added with a smile. "He's so very much like Nymphadora was at his age. What about you? How have all of you been?"

"Ginny and I have just been busy with school. We spend almost all of our free time studying for N.E.W.T.s" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Ginny made Quidditch Captain this year, to boot." Harry said, proudly, making her turn a slight shade of red at the sudden draw of attention.

"Oh congratulations!" Andromeda said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ginny grinned.

"Well, what's new with you, Harry and Ron?" Andromeda asked, conjuring a pot of tea and five cups.

"We're just busy with training."Ron replied, taking the cup she passed him.

"Oh, yes. I remember that all too well from when Nymphadora was in her training days. She came home late every night for months. It was a lot of stress, but she loved every second of it." Andromeda said, handing Ginny her cup.

"That's it exactly. They have us in an accelerated training course to cover the skills we didn't learn while hunting Voldemort. We're lucky if we're off before three in the morning, but we are learning so much." Harry agreed. He was about to ask her a question when a cry filled the room.

"That would be your Godson." Andromeda said, leaving the room to retrieve him. She returned with a plump baby boy with bright purple hair. He was rubbing his sleepy blue eyes with his pudgy little hands. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked about the room. Upon locking eyes with Harry, he broke into a huge smile and reached for him.

"And here I was, nervous he wouldn't remember me from my last visit." Harry laughed, taking the boy into his arms. It had been about a month since Harry had been able to visit due to his hectic work schedule.

"He's probably hungry." Andromeda said, conjuring a bottle and passing it to Harry.

"Oh, thank you." Harry said before awkwardly trying to feed Teddy.

"You don't have to do much, except keep him from throwing it." Andromeda told him. Harry handed the bottle to Teddy who began to feed himself.

"He's gotten so big!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching over and tickling his toes.

"He looks so much like Lupin. Aside from the hair, of course." Ron remarked.

"Is he crawling yet?" Ginny asked.

"Not quite. He's just started to try though, and he can scoot across the room surprisingly fast." Andromeda replied, smiling fondly at the baby.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We got him an early Christmas present." Ron said, gesturing at Hermione who pulled out her enchanted beaded bag. She was elbow deep trying to find the toy.

"Jeeze, Hermione, what do you carry in that thing?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Books mostly. It's like a dream come true, having a traveling library." Hermione smiled at him,pulling out Teddy's gift. It was a little stuffed wolf with bright blue eyes. "When Ginny and I were in Hogsmeade last, we just happened to come across this and we instantly thought of Teddy." She said, passing the toy to him. Ginny reached over to squeeze the front paw and it started to play the tune of an old wizard's lullaby, much to the delight of the small child.

They enjoyed the rest of their visit immensely. Ginny, who always had a fondness for Tonks, greatly enjoyed the wit and conversation of her mother. Andromeda kept them entertained with stories of Teddy, and anecdotes from her work as a healer. The time passed quickly and before he knew it, Harry found himself standing to leave.

"We promised Mrs. Weasley we'd be back in time to help prepare for the Christmas festivities." Harry told Andromeda.

" You will come over for Christmas, won't you?" Ginny asked, handing Teddy to her.

"Of course we'll be there." Andromeda answered.

"Excellent. I'll let mum know when we get home." Ron said, pulling Hermione to her feet. They made their way to the front door when Andromeda stopped them.

"It's awful out there. When it gets like this, you are more than welcome to apparate to and from the living room." Andromeda offered.

"Thank you." Hermione was visibly relieved. With final hugs and kisses good-bye, the four them returned back to the burrow.

"Oh thank goodness you're home. There is so much to do!" Mrs. Weasley greeted them.

"No hello? Are we just free labor to you?" Ron asked, offended.

"Well, I never could get a house elf. I'm just settling for the next best thing." She replied, slightly distracted. Everyone but Hermione had to laugh. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice as she began doling out instructions. Harry and Ron were to tend to the chickens in the barn and collect the eggs they needed for tomorrow. Hermione and Ginny would be busy changing bedsheets. Then the four of them were instructed to help give the house a good, deep cleaning.

While protected from the elements, the bar was still drafty. All the chickens were startled when Harry and Ron suddenly appeared in the middle of it all.

"Merlin's Pants, it smells in here." Ron said, scrunching his face.

"Are those…" Harry's voice trailed off. Ron followed his gaze to see the ugly little brown things with potato-shaped heads.

"Yeah, the gnomes like to sneak in here when it gets like this outside. I think they must get lost once the snow covers the holes to their home; stupid little gits." Ron grumbled. "Let' not let mum know they're in here. They don't hurt the chickens or anything but if she finds out, we'll be ripping this place apart until she's satisfied we got rid of them all." He added; to which Harry nodded in agreement. It was getting colder by the minute, and even if chores waited them inside the burrow at least it would be warm. They quickly fed the chickens and collected their eggs. Just as they were about to leave, a large hay bale fell from the rafters, causing Harry to jump, want in hand.

"Calm down, mate. It's the gnomes. Let's just get back inside."Ron assured him.

"Can't argue with that logic." Harry agreed, and the two of them apparated back inside the house. Once inside, the warmth of the house caused his cold skin to sting slightly. Hermione was dusting in the living room.

"Finished already?" She said, surprised.

"Already? Our job was easy." Harry told her.

"Yes, well, I'd have thought you two would have taken your time out there to avoid more work in here." She teased. Then she let out a yelp as Ron placed his cold hands on the back of her neck in revenge.

"That might not have been an awful idea had it not been so bloody cold out there." Ron grimaced.

"Ron, Harry? Are you finished?" Mrs. Weasley called from somewhere above them.

"Yeah, Mum! We're down here!" Ron shouted back at her.

"Can you boys take up the boxes of Christmas decorations to the attic?" She asked. Ron groaned.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry called back to her.

"Ron, you have to help out around here, you know." Hermione told him.

"I know that!" Ron flared. "It's just that I don't think the ghoul in the attic likes me so much anymore."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You know, the ghoul in the attic, that came down to live in my room and pretend to be me while we were off gallivanting with you." Ron reminded him. "Anyway, when I came home, we moved him back to the attic. I think he got awfully cozy living in my room for a time." he explained.

"You are so paranoid." Hermione rolled her eyes, but her tone was affectionate.

"Well, it's not like he can do anything to you." Harry said, leading the way upstairs with the boxes floating behind them.

"Sure, but he makes me uncomfortable enough." Ron said. When they finally reached the top, he pulled down the stairs leading to the attic.

"You're right. I think he has it out for you." Harry agreed, sarcastically. The ghoul sat on the floor, tossing things around the room to make noise. He seemed perfectly content, still wearing Ron's pajamas.

"Ah well, maybe he's decided to forgive me." Ron said, gently lowering the boxes to the floor. "Come on, the smell' is getting to me." He said, leading the way back down the stairs. Within a matter of hours, the house was sparkling. More than once, Harry thought how useful it would be to actually practice house cleaning spells, but they all managed to be of use to helping Mrs. Weasley clean. She rewarded them all them a cup of hot cocoa, which she offered to Percy upon his arrival home as well.

"Thanks, mum." He told her, sinking into the couch cushions, obviously exhausted.

"Looks like you had a rough day." Ginny remarked.

"It was tedious." Percy clarified. "Where is George?" He asked, looking around the room. Arthur sat in his favorite chair reading a book. Harry and Ron were sprawled out on the floor playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny had enchanted a Christmas ornament so that it could fly and kept it just out of reach of Crookshanks massive paws. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were busy with their knitting projects. But George was absent from the room.

"He hasn't come back from meeting with Lee." Hermione said, not looking up from her needles.

"It's getting rather late." Mrs. Weasley said with a glance at the clock.

"If he's not home in half an hour, Harry and I can pop over to the pub to see what's keeping him. - YES! Crush that knight!" He cheered as his bishop tackled one of Harry's pieces.

"Yes...I suppose that's true...:" Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly.

"George is a grown man, Molly." Arthur reminded her.

"I know that." Mrs. Weasley prickled slightly as Ginny and Ron exchanged glances. Their mum had grown even more protective given everything that they had been through; she was easily made anxious with behaviour she considered to be out of the ordinary. Arthur remained her rock, constantly talking her down from her place of anxiety and concern. Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned on the radio until she found a channel that satisfied her. "You're making your stitches too tight, dear." She pointed out to Hermione before showing her the correct way to do it.

One by one, everyone slowly retired to their bedrooms. Percy was the first to go, being exhausted from work. Arthur lead Mrs. Weasley to their room some time after, assuring her that if she couldn't sleep, she could knit just as well from their bed. Ron and Harry were discussing the things they had most recently learned from their training, Ginny dozed on the couch and Hermione was pouring over her Charms homework when a knock came from the door. When Ron opened the door, Lee was there, supporting George in his inebriated state.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked, asked, nudging Ginny awake so they could put George on the couch.

"Yes, he's fine. He just drank a little too much. I didn't want to bring him home like this if your parents were still awake." Lee said as Harry and Ron helped him settle George comfortable on the couch.

"I thought you two had a business meeting." Ginny asked, suspiciously.

"We did, and that went fantastic. He's got some brilliant ideas, your brother. But we haven't seen each other in ages. We had a lot of catching up to do and one drink turned into another….well you can imagine, before we knew it, George was slurring his words and couldn't walk straight. He was a hoot for a while." Lee grinned.

"How did you manage to not get so drunk?" Ron asked, amused in spite of himself.

"I drink more frequently than this lightweight over here." Lee said, looking at George affectionately.

"Well thanks for bring him home, at any rate." Harry told him.

"Do you need anything? You're welcome to sleep here for the night." Ginny offered.

"No, thanks. I have to get back to my mum's place. My cousins are coming over in the morning and if I'm not there, she'll kill me." Lee told them, and with quick good-byes, he disapparated for his home.

"You seem really sleepy. Why don't you go to bed. Ron and I will take care of George." Harry told her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I'm fine." She told him, looking at her brother passed out on the couch as Hermione left to hunt down water and crackers for him. When she returned, Ron took them from her and coaxed George to consume them. He stirred, feebly at first. Then his gaze focused on Ron.

"Where's Fred?" He asked in a quiet voice. Ginny's heart sank.

"He's not here." Ron told him, firmly.

"I saw him, Ron…."George's voice trailed off.

"Here, eat these crackers." Harry offered, kneeling down to help Ron.

"I saw him." George repeated, looking at Harry now.

"Where did you see him?" Ginny asked, her tone hard to read.

"At the pub, with Lee." George told her, relieved that someone validated his statement with a response.

"George…" Hermione began, a tremble in her voice. "Fred died….remember? Remember he died at Hogwarts?" She reminded him, tears began to well up in her eyes. George got very quiet again, he closed his eyes as he laid his head down on the cushions.

"Why?" His voice was barely audible. Ron clapped his shoulder a little roughly. "It shouldn't have…..it should have been me…" he continued, his voice thick with emotion. Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face now. Harry swallowed, and opened his mouth to say something, though he struggled to find the words. Ginny moved in between Harry and Ron so she could look him in the eye.

"No one thinks that." She told him firmly. "It shouldn't have been anyone. But it was Fred and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." She pulled him up. " Come on, George. Let's get you to Ron's room." Ginny looked at Ron and Harry for help. They supported him on either side and pulled him to his feet. Slowly they made their way up the stairs to Ron's room, leaving Hermione and Ginny in the living room.

Hermione put her arms around her friend, pulling her into a comforting hug. Ginny began to tear up.

"He hasn't been that bad in months." She mumbled into Hermione's shoulder. Harry came back down the stairs and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You guys ok?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah...it's just hard...seeing him like that." Ginny replied, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"He has survivor's guilt." Hermione said simply.

"I think we all do a little bit." Ginny said with a small laugh. "I'm sorry, it's not funny…" She immediately apologized.

"It's not, but it's true." Harry told her quietly. He mustered a smile. "George is ok. He's sleeping in Ron's bed now and Ron's setting up a cot for himself. Let's all go to bed, ok?"

"Yeah, but don't forget these." Hermione said, handing him the crackers and the water.

"Good looking out, Hermione." Harry said, gratefully taking them from her.

Once outside of Ginny's room, he hugged them both and kissed Ginny quickly on the forehead before going on to Ron's room. He had been staying in Bill's old room, but he knew Ron would need the extra help tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ginny woke with a start. She had a nightmare, but her recollection of it vanished in a matter of seconds. The sunlight streamed through her curtains and her eyes were sensitive. She closed them for a moment, giving herself time to adjust. Hermione stirred on her bed, as she began to wake up herself.

"Good morning." Ginny mumbled, sleepily as Hermione rose from her bed.

"Good morning." Hermione replied, stifling a great yawn as she reached down to pet Crookshanks. Just then they heard a great commotion downstairs.

Ginny beamed as she heard her oldest brother's booming laugh. "Charlie's here!" She exclaimed, throwing her sheets off herself and rushing downstairs.

"Ginny!" Charlie held his arms out as she tackled him for a hug.

"Charlie! It's been ages!" She declared as he mussed her hair.

"It's been awfully busy at work lately. There's been a spike in Dragon birth rates lately. It's quite a mess. But I'm happy to be home!" He grinned. "Hey there, Harry, Hermione." He nodded towards them as they steeply descended the stairs.

"It looks like you've missed a button, mate." Ron gestured towards his unkempt shirt.

"I knew I ought to have just worn the T shirt." Harry mumbled, setting himself straight.

"Buttons are too complicated this morning?" Charlie questioned with a laugh.

"Couldn't sleep last night. Everything's too complicated this morning." Harry said with groan, sinking down into the chair next to Ron.

"Here, Ron, pass this to Harry. It'll wake him right up." Mrs. Weasley said, handing Ron a cup of dark liquid.

"Coffee?" Harry guessed before taking a sip.

"Coffee with a boost. When you have seven kids, you need a little more than regular coffee." Mrs. Weasley laughed. Harry downed the cup in one go and immediately seemed to perk up.

"I take it George is still sleeping." Mrs. Weasley asked, placing a plate of toast and fruit on the table in front of everyone.

"Yeah, he got in pretty late. I expect he'll be out for a while." Ron told her, avoiding the gazes of Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"Sleeping? And not here to greet me? C'mon Ginny, let's wake him up." Charlie said, standing. Together they walked up the stairs. Once out of earshot of the others, Ginny informed him of George's late night slip.

"I thought something was up. Ron can't lie to save his life. He always goes a tad red around the ears." Charlie told her with a slight frown. "How is everyone else holding up?" He asked her.

"Chaotic. Mum's eating again; she's gaining weight back. But she doesn't sleep and she's a nervous wreck anytime someone isn't where she expects them to be. Dad's been great, mostly, but it's always hard to tell with him." Ginny sat down and gestured Charlie to join her on the steps. "It was so strange, seeing Andromeda the other day. She talks about Tonks. She brings her up here and there and she _smiles_...We don't do that here. We bring him up occasionally, but no one really even says his name…"

"Including you." Charlie nudged her, playfully. "Andromeda has Teddy. Small children have a way of lifting your spirits, eve in the darkest times. She's strong for him, because of him. Our family….we're not so lucky in that. Everyone gets caught up in their own heads and there aren't delightful distractions when it happens." He explained, a note of sadness in his voice.

"He was doing so much better...He's been talking about reopening the shop. He's even been designing new product." Ginny said, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"This doesn't have to be a major setback or anything." Charlier reminded her. "And you...Ginny, you aren't responsible for making sure everyone else is ok."

"Oh, I know that." She assured him. He raised his eyebrows at her. "It's easier this way. You hit the nail on the head with that comment about distractions. My family is a great distraction." She admitted.

"Well, as long as you're self aware." He teased. " Come on, kid. Let's go check on that brother of ours."

The heavy curtains in Ron's room kept out nearly all the outside light. They could barely make out George's shape as he lay sprawled out on the bed.

"Oi! Can't a brother get a hello? A hug? A parade in his honor?" Charlie called, effectively waking George up. George sat up rather quickly, and seemed to immediately regret it as he held his head.

"Hey, Charlie" He mumbled through his headache.

"I heard you had quite the night last night, little brother." Charlie said, sitting on the edge of the bed. George's eyes widened as the memories slowly started coming back.

"It was quite the night...until I got home…" His voice trailed off.

"Speaking of which, you owe Lee big. Next round of drinks, definitely on you." Ginny said, plopping next to them.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." George said sheepishly.

"No apologies needed." Ginny told him.

"Don't let him off so easily. You have major dirt here. At least make him sweat a little." Charlie winked at them; Ginny laughed.

"Not so loud!" George groaned, laying back down on the bed.

"Luckily for you, Bill and I came up with the perfect hangover remedy back in the day." Charlie assured him.

"Yes, but how long does it take to brew?" George asked, miserably.

"Two weeks." Charlie's response was met with another groan. "But you ought to buy a lottery ticket, my friend, because I bring it with me every Christmas, just in case." Charlie told him, summoning it from his old room, where his bags were already set up. "Drink up!" he said, passing George the vile. George eyed it suspiciously before taking a great swig of it. His coloring immediately improved as his symptoms disappeared.

"That stuff is brilliant. Don't know why Fr-" He stopped suddenly.

"You don't know why Fred and you didn't make something like this sooner?" Charlie finished, gently. George swallowed and Ginny felt that familiar drop in her stomach. "I know it's harder for you guys. I'm not home nearly as much as I should be, so I'm not in the middle of all this. But we can say his name. We can say Fred's name." Charlie paused and took a breath. "We can remember him and laugh about it...or cry about it. We can remember him and feel something, even if it hurts so much we don't know how we're going to face tomorrow, or next week, or the rest of our lives without him.

Then, maybe, after a while, it won't hurt so bad. Maybe mum won't cry every time she comes across something of Fred's. Maybe dad will actually be able to think about the son he lost and cry about it for the first time since that night. Maybe Bill won't leave every time the tension builds and retreat into his own home. Maybe Percy won't be so wracked with guilt and regret about not making family a bigger priority so that he can realize that he's a worthwhile member of this family. And maybe Ron won't seek validation by putting his life on the line every day at his new job, trying to prove that he isn't the kind of person who just stands by and let's good people die. Fred was our brother and while our pain is a symbol of how much he meant to us, our healing is a symbol of how much we meant to him. It's ok for us to deal with this, and find happiness in remembering him." Charlie concluded.

His siblings were speechless with the sudden confrontation of their own feelings. "We need to talk to each other about this. This family walks on eggshells, trying not to bring more pain by talking openly about this. If you can't talk to anyone else yet, that's fine. Start with me." When Ginny and George were still struggling to find the words, Charlie spoke again. "I'll go first. I feel guilty for not coming around more often, or not having you guys out to visit me more." He stopped and looked at the other two, expectantly. Ginny exhaled deeply.

"I feel guilty for pretending like he never existed so I don't have to think about him." She admitted. Charlie smiled reassuringly at her.

"I wish I had been able to block the curse that killed him, or killed the bitch before she attacked." Charlie said, quietly.

"I should've have noticed when she turned in on him." George's response was barely over a whisper. "And I regret letting him down every day since his death."

"Letting him down…?" Charlie inquired.

"With the shop. We kept it alive as long as we could during the war because we knew that people needed a laugh then, more than ever. Well, war's over and while that's wonderful, people are stressed. There's chaos in reestablishing the world. Everyone has lost someone they love. And sometimes, when things are bleak, they need to let it go and laugh. Fred valued that. I valued that….but I just…..I couldn't." George explained, leaning his head on his knees.

"You're doing it now." Charlie said, simply. George was immensely grateful to him in that moment. Charlie did not contradict him. He didn't say he didn't let Fred down. He didn't assure him that everyone understood, given the circumstance. A small weight was lifted off his chest.

"I miss dancing around the house with him, celebrating stupid stuff." Ginny said, thinking about the time they celebrated the longest Gnome throw during a degnoming session.

"I miss mum yelling at him for his mischief." Charlie added.

"I miss joining him in all the mischief." George said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I miss his sarcasm. You guys taught me everything I know." Ginny grinned, looking at George.

"Well, we couldn't have you turning out like Percy, now could we?" George replied, smiling back at her.

"Oh, do you guys remember the time he bewitched Percy's quill to write all the wrong answers for homework questions?" Charlie asked with his booming laugh.

"How could we forget?! I've never seen Percy so angry." George declared as Ginny giggled at the memory.

"Or the time you guys sent Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat?" Charlie reminded them.

"Mum was livid." Ginny recalled, fondly. They exchanged more memories, and with each one they were able to laugh more freely than before. A loud pop interrupted their reminiscing and Harry and Ron appeared before them.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Bill and Fleur are downstairs. Your mum wants everyone to come down and say hi." He explained, apologetically.

"Still doesn't want to be alone with Fleur?" Charlie asked Ginny with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know. She seems to get along with her well enough. Especially now that she's pregnant and all" She shrugged.

"Yes, well, that has had the wonderful effect of making her even more demanding." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, someone has gotten over their crush." Ginny teased him.

"Yeah, well, Hermione doesn't handle jealousy particularly well." He said, remembering the bird incident of their sixth year.

"So do you dislike every girl to enter the family, or just the Veela ones?" Harry asked Ginny, joining the others on the bed.

"I love Hermione!" Ginny protested.

"That took years." Ron laughed.

"I liked her alright from the beginning." Ginny tried again, while Ron looked at her, waiting. "Fine. She grew on me, though." Ginny finished.

"And there it is," George grinned.

"What can I say? I like my family the way it is" Ginny admitted.

"Well, if I leave Hermione down there alone much longer, it won't matter if you like her or not." Ron said, pointedly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bill and Fleur were sitting with their parents and Hermione in the living room. Bill looked the same, his long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, revealing the dragon tooth earring that was dangling from his left ear. He had his arm around Fleur, who was sporting a very round belly that seemed out of place for her rather small frame. They both stood to greet everyone when they came, one by one down the stairs.

"Charlie, you look great. New burn mark?" Bill asked gesturing to Charlie's arm revealed by his rolled up sleeve.

"Oh, yeah." Charlie answered, hugging his brother. "Comes with the job description." He added to Fleur with a laugh, who had a slightly horrified look on her face.

"George! Mum tells me you're opening your shop again! I can't wait to see the grand opening." Bill's tone was congratulatory as he pulled George in for a hug.

"Ve are so excited for you." Fleur agreed, hugging George awkwardly. Ginny had to give her credit; at least she was trying to be apart of the family.

"Thanks! I'm excited about it." George told them, settling down on the floor in front of Mrs. Weasley's chair so Ginny could move forward to greet her brother.

"Easy on the hug. I have Arnold in my pocket." Ginny told Bill as she hugged him hello. "Fleur you look beautiful." Ginny said, hugging her from the side. She meant it. Fleur may have put on some weight from the pregnancy, but she looked very happy. It must be that pregnancy glow everyone talks about.

"What's that fuzzball doing in your pocket?" Bill asked curiously as Ron and Harry sat down among the family.

"He likes it in there. I just got him from my room on the way down here. Besides, Crookshanks is a little too curious about him for me to let him loose all the time." Ginny explained pulling him out and sitting him in her lap.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" George asked, gesturing to Fleur's bump.

"No idea. But I have a strong feeling it's a boy." Bill replied, sitting back on the couch with Fleur.

"That is because he vants it to be a boy." Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Ginny and I have a bet going." George told them, playing with a small hole in the rug.

"Yeah, I'm with Bill. Five gallons says it's a boy." Ginny added as the family laughed.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Hermione asked them.

"We can't agree on any." Bill admitted.

"Bill does not like French names." Fleur sniffed.

"I don't like _some_ French names" Bill corrected her.

"Well there will be plenty of time to sort that out." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Her enthusiasm at being a grandmother for the first time was a great light in her life and nothing pleased her more than talking about the upcoming family addition.

"Hey, we were all talking about getting a game of quidditch going at some point. Can I count you and Charlie in?" Ginny asked Bill, suddenly remembering the previous discussion.

"A quidditch game, huh?" Charlie smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, yeah! Charlie played seeker during his time at Hogwarts. It would be interesting to see how he plays against Harry." George grinned.

"I'm a man in my prime. Charlie doesn't stand a chance." Harry teasingly scoffed.

"Watch it boy, before I have to teach you a lesson." Charlie said, drawing himself to his full height (and still falling quite a bit shorter than Harry.)

"Sounds like a challenge." Harry rose to his feet as well.

"Well are you all talk, or are you ready to put your money where your mouth is?" Charlie needled him.

"Fleur, it looks like I have to go too, keep these kids in line." Bill told her seriously.

"Oh get out of here. Abandon your pregnant wife!" She exclaimed dramatically, pushing him gently towards the others.

"I think Charlie and Harry should be team Captains." Hermione suggested as they all made their way outside.

"How should we determine first pick?" Ron asked.

"Eenie meenie miney moe." Hermione replied. The Weasley's paused, looking at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Ron finally responded.

'Was that some kind of spell? Should I be feeling something?" George asked warily as Harry laughed.

"It's a muggle thing!" Hermione said, turning a shade of pink.

"Weird." Bill shrugged.

"Yeah….I don't think so. It sounds like a trick." Charlie said, shaking his head. "Besides, Harry was raised by muggles. Can't give him the advantage."

"Fine. Do you have any suggestions?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Flip a knut." Ginny suggested. Ron pulled one from his pocket.

"Call it." He said, flipping it into the air.

"Heads!" Harry yelled.

"Ah, bad luck mate. Tails." Ron said, revealing it as Charlie punched the air in celebration.

"I get…..Ginny!" He declared. Harry was torn. Admittedly, George was the better player, but Ron was his best friend. In the end, loyalty won out. Winning was not as important as hurting Ron's feelings.

"Ron." Harry said, decidedly.

"George, get your furry little arse over here." Charlie announced his second pick.

"My arse is as smooth as a baby's bottom, I'll have you know!" George defended himself as he joined Charlie's side.

"Bill, you're with me." Harry said, choosing the final player.

"Hermione, you're not playing?" Charlie asked.

"I'm the scorekeeper." She told him. Within minutes everyone had found a broom and the game was on. It was a little tricky trying to figure out how they were going to play a fourteen player game with just six people. In the end, it was decided that they would have two keepers and four chasers while discluding the other positions entirely. Then, to settle the score, Harry and Charlie would have a one-on-one seeker face-off.

Ron and George were already in their keeper positions while the others met Hermione in the middle of the field.

"You guys know the rules...Just...don't kill each other." Hermione said, nervously throwing the blue ball they were using as a quaffle into the air before running off the field. Ginny caught it, and passed it to Charlie as Harry caught up to her. Bill intercepted and tried to throw it back to Harry but he slipped and the quaffle fell towards the ground. Harry caught up to the quaffle just before it hit the snow beneath them, and made his way to where George was. Ginny and Charlie were hot on his tail. He threw the ball, and in his haste, it was incredibly sloppy George blocked it with ease, throwing it to Ginny.

She sped with the quaffle back to Ron, where she scored the first point of the game. And so it went, back and forth down the field, and Harry's team was losing quite miserably when she scored the final goal that officially claimed her win. Everyone was practically frozen solid as they met again back in the middle.

"Good game, Potter." Charlie said, grasping his hand in a firm handshake.

"Especially considering you had a team full of old quidditch players." Bill grumbled loudly, though his expression was playful.

"Don't be bitter because you lack the athletic genes." Charlie chided. "You ready for our one on one?" He asked Harry.

"I'm freezing my arse off. I will be watching from inside." Ron said before marching back into the house.

"Yeah, let's save it for better weather." Harry suggested.

"Have it your way." Charlie shrugged, though he was visibly relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones still awake in the downstairs area. They had the fire going and they were very cozy as the sound of the winter wind brushed against the house, blowing snow and frost against the windows.

"I still can't believe you got us to play quidditch in this cold weather." Ron said to Ginny, shaking his head as he pulled a blanket closer around his shoulders.

"Me neither, to be honest. But a girl's gotta be prepared for all kinds of conditions." Ginny's tone was determined.

"You weren't joking then? About the Hollyhead Harpies?" Ron asked her, curiously.

"Not even a little bit. I don't know if I'll be good enough. But I figure after school is going to be my best bet. I'll be relatively used to training. I'll be fit and at the top of my game. If I get another job after school, I'm not really going to have time to practice so it's not like I'll be getting any better." She explained, hugging her knees to her chest. Ron's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey! You think you can score some family tickets to your games?" He asked, already daydreaming about having access to the V.I.P. tent to meet the professional players.

"Maybe. If you behave yourself and commit to being my slave." Ginny grinned, noting that he did not express doubt in this dream.

"Yes!" Ron joyfully punched the air.

"You know, I could go for some hot chocolate right about now." Hermione said as the wind picked up outside. "Anyone else want some? I'll make it." Her offer was enthusiastically received by the other three.

"C'mon, I'll give you a hand in the kitchen." Ron told her, holding his hand out to pull her up. Ginny settled more comfortably against Harry's side as he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying a little privacy for the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him, with a small yawn. She heard his heart kick up in pace with her head on his chest.

"I'm thinking about when we might want to get married." He told her, trying to keep his voice even. She froze, a rush of feeling coming to her. "What do you think?" He asked, lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"I...I think….Oh...I don't know what to think!" She admitted, sitting up slightly. "I love you. Of course I do. I'm just not in any rush, you know?"

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm not either. I'm just thinking about it." He told her as she relaxed once into his side.

"I like that you're thinking about it." She replied, smiling.

"Yeah?" Harry was tracing invisible circles on her arm with his finger tips.

"Yeah. I would love to marry you...eventually. I just have a lot of things I want to do first." Ginny told him.

"I get what you mean. I really want to chase after some of Fleur's Veela cousins before settling down." Harry agreed, solemnly. "Ow!" He cried as Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry about that mate, we've been trying to tame her for ages." Ron told him, as he and Hermione came back into the room with mugs of hot cocoa. Ginny stuck her tongue at him, accepting her mug from Hermione and passing another to Harry.

"What were you two talking that would turn to violence.?" Hermione asked, settling down in front of the fire with Ron.

"Harry was just saying that he wants to got for some Veela girls before we get married." Ginny told them, playfully disgruntled.

"Married?!" Ron sputtered, hot chocolate landing everywhere.

"Jeeze, Ron. It's not as if we didn't see this coming." Hermione reminded him, using her wand to wave away the mess.

"Well….blimey that's some news….married, huh?...Well, congratulations, Harry!" Ron rambled, still in shock. He jumped a little as Hermione rubbed his back in a soothing gesture.

"Thank god that's his reaction." Harry grinned, visibly relieved.

"It isn't happening anytime soon, anyway." Ginny told them, take a sip of her drink.

"You aren't engaged?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Nope. Just talking about it. Playing around with the idea. That sort of thing." Harry told her, though his words were aimed at Ron.

"Yeah, we both have a lot going on right now and I'm really focused on the Harpies." Ginny reminded them.

"You wouldn't have any time to plan a wedding." Hermione agreed.

"I forgot about that!" Ginny groaned as Ron smiled mischievously.

"Mum's going to be hell when that happens." He told her, gleefully.

"I can see it now! She'll be wanting a big wedding, with a big dress and a big cake." Ginny grumbled.

"Hey, don't knock the cake." Ron told her, wisely.

"Fine. But the rest of it's going to be a battle." Ginny said, miserably.

"Maybe we can elope?" Harry suggested. Hermione laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley will just love that." She said, sarcastically.

"Well you could just get married first and get some of that out of her system." Ginny told Ron. Everyone laughed, but Harry noticed that Ron had gone a little red around the ears.

"Speaking of future stuff, Hermione what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately….At first nothing sounded appealing to me. I thought about being a healer and changed my mind rather quickly.-"

"Better off for that. You'd be terrifying." Ron interrupted before gulping down his drink. A small smile tugged at Hermione's lips before she continued.

"But the one thing I keep coming back to is the conversation we had with Griphook at Bill's cottage." Hermione said, rather quietly. The room became solemn, and Ron's throat felt suddenly tight when he saw the pink scar on her neck glaring in the firelight. "Obviously things are better for muggleborns since the fall of Voldemort, but it's honestly not that much better for other magical creatures. It's really sick how they continue to be oppressed. I want to do something about that." Hermione finished, her voice

growing stronger.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is perfect for that." Ron told her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Hermione nodded.

"That's perfect! You can come live with me and Harry in London!" Ron grinned.

"Great...You two...and me...sounds like that won't be awkward at all." Harry agreed sarcastically.

"Oh, Harry don't be ridiculous. We'll put a sound muffling spell on our room." Hermione replied in spite of herself, to which Harry and Ron both turned red and Ginny let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah...I think I might have to pass on this one." Harry said, decidedly.

"I'm only kidding anyway, Harry." Hermione smiled. "Although living together wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." She added, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing like that." She said, tapping him affectionately on the head. "Just that it would be incredibly convenient to room with people I'm already so used to. And London is rather expensive. We could save a lot of money this way." Hermione said, pragmatically.

"That's true. Plus, Ron and I were looking for a space to move into within the next few months, so you wouldn't have to worry about anything but getting to work once school is over," Harry agreed.

"Changing your tune are you?" Ginny asked him, teasingly.

"As long as they use that sound muffling spell." Harry told his friends, seriously.

"Hermione might want her own room!" Ron pointed out.

"And have all your things taking up space in Harry's room, just to have you sleep with me every night? That's hardly fair to him." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Good point." Ron grinned.

"You three will be so happy together. Meanwhile, I'll be here….with mum and dad…." Ginny sighed.

"You could come too." Harry suggested half seriously.

"Oh no. I'm mostly kidding anyway. I think I'll stay here a little while longer. I can save more money that way, and I can help out around here." Ginny replied. "Besides, I'll be a frequent visitor. You'll be sick of me anyhow," She assured him.

"No sleep overs, you two." Ron said, pointing at them warningly.

"Ron, your sister is a grown woman who is more than capable of making decisions regarding her own body. You don't need to exert yourself as a man by guarding her "purity."" Hermione told him sternly, with a roll of her eyes.

"Spoken like a true voice for the oppressed," Ginny grinned appreciatively. Ron opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it.

"Fine...I give up. It's none of my business anyway." Ron conceded. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "No, really. Hermione's right and I don't really have it in me to dedicate myself as a chaperone. Besides, there's worse people she could have ended up with."

"Who knew your laziness would make you a better man." Harry laughed.

"It is one of my many virtues." Ron nodded, prodding the fire.

"With tomorrow being Christmas Eve and all, I think we ought to go to bed. There's going to be so much going on, we'll regret it if we don't." Harry said, standing to stretch.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Ginny agreed, standing with him and yawning. Harry walked behind her as she held his hands on her shoulders, leading him towards the stairs.

"You two coming?" He asked his friends, over his shoulder.

"Yeah, in a minute. You guys go ahead." Ron waved them on.

"He has calmed down." Harry said, wagging his eyebrows playfully before picking Ginny up and running her up the stairs.

"It's hard for you, isn't it?" Hermione asked Ron, who had made a great effort in keeping his mouth shut.

"It's mostly out of habit." He shrugged offhandedly.

"Hey, are you sure about the whole moving in together thing?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No. I regretted it the second I said it. But you know, Harry's expecting it now and we can't disappoint him." Ron told her.

"I'm serious!" Hermione smacked him.

"So am I. He's the only thing holding us together." Ron said, feigning sadness. She glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure about moving in together. We practically lived together for the majority of this past year and that was under added stress. If we can manage that, we can manage this." Ron assured her.

"But...we didn't manage that. You left." Hermione reminded him.

"Ah, that was the added stress I was talking about. And we made it through that, didn't we?" Ron kissed her. "Look, if you move in and we hate it, we'll figure it out."

"You're being oddly great about this." Hermione said, suspiciously. Ron looked at her and exhaled deeply.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm not as patient as Harry and Ginny. I want to marry you now. I want us to have babies and a dog. I want us to grow old together and die." He told her, suddenly serious.

"Die?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes. After being together for years and having children, I'm sure we'll be happy for it" Ron assured her, playful again.

"You want to get married." Hermione said, slowly.

"Do you not?" Ron asked, looking at his lap.

"I...I do..actually. I just...I'm surprised." Hermione explained.

"I know. You never thought I would be the commitment type. I'm a stud and the other women must be intimidating. But you were always my favorite." Ron said, leaning back with his hands under his head.

"Other women huh?" Hermione responded archly

"I was kidding! Don't get the birds out!" Ron covered his face dramatically. Hermione laughed. "Look, it was a long time coming. I was in love with you long before I knew it. Now, I don't want to waste time." Ron said, simply.

"But, I haven't figured out my career yet. I'm still in school…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"I'm not proposing tonight. I thought you'd want to wait" Ron told her. Hermione looked up at him as if she hadn't heard what he said.

"I think I'm saying yes." She said. Ron stared at her.

"You- You're saying….yes?" He asked, sitting up again.

"Yes." Hermione said resolutely. Ron kissed her passionately.

"I don't have a ring." He said when they broke apart.

"I'll settle for a library." Hermione smiled kissing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke what seemed like minutes later to the sounds of Ron rummaging around the room they were now sharing due to the crowded house.

"What are you doing up so early?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Looking for my wallet. Haven't seen it, have you?" Ron asked him, going through the desk drawers.

"Haven't seen it. What do you need it for anyway. You'd have to be mad to go out on Christmas Eve." Harry said, sitting up and putting his glasses on. Ron didn't answer. "Ron? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Harry asked him slowly.

"I kind of asked Hermione to marry me." Ron told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry froze, processing this new information.

"What do you mean you kind of proposed to Hermione?"Harry asked, confused and still fighting the grogginess of having just woken up.

"Well I told her that I wanted to marry her…" Ron began.

"Sounds like a proposal to me." Harry agreed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to pressure her or anything. She's still in school. She's still figuring things out...I didn't want to add anything to it, you know?" Ron went on.

"Makes sense." Harry nodded.

"So I told her we could wait, and she told me she wanted to get married. So we're getting married." Ron concluded, a little proud of himself now that it was all out in the open.

"Well that's brilliant!" Harry grinned at his friend. "Wait, is that what you want?" He backtracked.

"More than anything. I just don't want to screw things up. It wasn't even a proper proposal. So I'm going to get a ring. Care to go with me?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, of course! Just let me get dressed." Harry said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"I still gotta find my wallet." Ron groaned as Harry changed out of his pajamas.

"That would be impo- who's that?" Harry asked, looking out the window

"What?" Ron stood and came to stand by Harry at the window.

"There was someone running out there. I didn't get a good look at them, but look- you can still see their footprints in the snow." Harry said, pointing.

"Yeah...it goes towards the woods. I reckon it could have been George or Charlie or someone...We did burn through a lot of firewood last night," Ron said, though he didn't seem to be entirely convinced himself.

"Easy way to tell. Let's see who's home." Harry suggested, walking out of the room. After a quick inspection, they saw George had left, though no one was sure where he went.

"What do you think?" Ron asked Harry.

"Whoever it was is gone now. Let's just keep an eye out." Harry replied.

"Yeah, like we aren't already paranoid enough." Ron mumbled.

"Comes with the territory. We're aurors. It's our job to be paranoid. Why don't you look for your wallet upstairs and I'll check the sitting room." Harry suggested.

"Right." Ron remembered, retreating back to his room.

When Harry walked into the sitting room, he found Hermione busy wrapping a few last minute presents. He hesitated, not wanting to intrude.

"It's alright, Harry. I finished yours already." Hermione told him, not looking up from her project.

"You're up early." Harry told her, trying to look around the room without drawing her attention.

"I wasn't too tired last night." Hermione replied.

"Yeah? You know, Ron was up early too." Harry told her, grinning.

"Was he?" Hermione said, though she was still looking down, Harry could see that she was blushing.

"Mhmm. But I heard major life changes, like getting engaged, can give you all sorts of energy." Harry said, nonchalantly. Hermione looked up at him, surprised. "Congratulations, Hermione." He said, as she got up to hug him.

"I wasn't sure he was telling anyone." Hermione said, gesturing for Harry to sit with her as she returned to wrapping.

"Just me, I think." Harry told her, still sweeping the room with his eyes.

"Was he freaking out? I wondered if that would happen." Hermione said, a note of worry in her voice.

"Not at all, actually. He really wants this." Harry assured her. "Are you freaking out?" He asked, trying to inconspicuously lift the couch cushions.

"No, I'm not. I don't know that it's fully hit me yet and I do feel like it's a little reckless. I mean, I haven't even finished school, let alone start my career. But marrying Ron won't stop me from doing those things, you know? It's not him, or the situation or anything. I love him, and this feels like a good thing…" Hermione said, putting a newly wrapped gift under the tree.

"So...what is it?" Harry asked, her pausing his search.

"You know as a little girl I day dreamed about my future…." Hermione began slowly.

"What, you day dreamed about a big wedding and the perfect guy and you got Ron?" Harry suggested, teasingly. Hermione laughed before going on.

"No, I actually never really dreamed about a wedding or the perfect guy. I figured those things would come eventually, but what preoccupied my nine year old mind was my career. I thought about which colleges I'd go to, and what I would look like as a business woman. I dreamed about climbing the career ladder and getting praised by my colleagues…" Hermione sighed, setting another gift under the tree.

"Business woman, huh." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well, this was before I knew I was a witch." Hermione explained. "Anyway, I just always thought that part would come first. And it isn't. Which is great; it's what I want. I'm just kind of reconciling the part of myself that thought career would come first and the part of myself that knows this is a good thing." She shrugged.

"It sounds like you know what you want. And you're right, being married to Ron won't hold you back in the slightest. You were already going to move in, this is just the next step up." Harry agreed.

"I am happy about this." Hermione smiled at him.

"I believe you."Harry told her.

"By the way, I saw you looking around earlier. Ron's wallet is on the kitchen table." Hermione said. When Harry just stared at her, she said "Ron's not the quietest talker and I was upstairs just a few minutes ago."

"Don't say anything to him." Harry said warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She beamed. "Just don't let him spend all of his savings." Harry assured her that he wouldn't and went to get Ron's wallet.

Several minutes later, Harry and Ron found themselves in a jewelry store in diagon alley. Harry had never been inside a store like this before. There were enchanted earrings that whispered compliments to the wearer, necklaces that were charmed to enhance a woman's bosom, and bracelets that displayed your daily schedule. Harry stopped short.

"Woah, these are so much better than the muggle ones!" He said, holding up a mood ring.

"Muggles make mood rings?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Well not with magic. They're just body temperature sensitive." Harry told him, trying it on.

"Green...you're feeling curious, in awe and excitable." Ron said, reading off a card beside the display. "My turn!" He said, grabbing another one and putting it on.

"Yellow...optimistic, confident and warm." Harry read off.

"Can I help you?" An elderly woman asked, coming out from the back room. They both took the rings off their fingers when she came out.

"Uh, maybe." Harry said with a look at Ron.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Ron told her.

"Oh, dear. I hope you weren't thinking of getting her that." The woman said, horrified as she gestured to the mood rings.

"No! No of course not." Ron assured her.

"Oh good," The woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell me about your girl." she said, pulling up a stool and taking a seat.

"Well, she's...brilliant. She's the smartest witch of our time. She's brave, quick on her feet, incredibly loyal, and passionate. Oh, and she has a big heart. She looks out for the little guy." The woman and Harry exchanged smiles as Ron went on.

"She sounds like a beautiful person. Do you think she would like to have an enchanted ring or something more traditional?" she asked him.

"Traditional, definitely." Ron said, decidedly.

"I think I have just the thing." The woman said, disappearing again in the back room. Ron sighed, hands in his pocket.

"What?" He asked when he noticed Harry staring at him.

"You're just so cute and happy." Harry told him, grinning.

"Aw, mate, you're making me blush." Ron said, sheepishly, playfully hiding his face.

"At least it's more manageable than when you were with Lavender." Harry said with a grimace.

"Let's not bring that up again. I learned! I've matured, you know." Ron told him, standing straight.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely more mature now, squealing when your mum's made christmas cookies." Harry agreed.

"That was for her benefit." Ron defended.

"Here it is!" The woman announced, coming back to the storefront. She opened a box to reveal a round cut sapphire ring with four accent diamonds along the sides and a white gold band. "This one is particularly special. The diamonds are conflict-free, meaning the makers of this ring adhere to strictly high environmental and labor standards. The gold is even recycled. When you buy this ring, we donate 30% of the profits to the community harmed by the jewelry making industry."

"Blimey….what d'you think Harry?" Ron asked, passing him the ring after taking a good look at it.

"It sounds perfect for her" Harry told him.

"We'll take it." Ron grinned.

"Wonderful!" The witch beamed, waving her wand to wrap it up. After Ron payed for the ring, they apparated home again.

So these rings are actually a thing. I haven't decided if marriage is in my future, but I am very excited about these things. they are ethical rings, they are beautiful, and they do donate money to communities affected by the jewelry making industry. (although it is 5% of proceeds, not 30%) Here is a picture of Hermione's ring:  
The-Dahliana-Ring-White-Gold-BE12701/


	9. Chapter 9

Once home they found everyone had settled around the table for breakfast. Ginny looked at them in surprise when they walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you two were still sleeping." She said as Harry came around the table to kiss the top of her head and plop down in the chair next to her.

"Nope. Just doing some last minute shopping." Ron answered, reaching for the bacon plate.

"Ron, you really ought not leave things to the last minute." His mum chided him.

"You don't want it become a habit." Percy agreed.

"Before you know it, you'll be putting everything off to last minute. Then you'll get fired from work, you'll end up homeless and Hermione will break up with you. It's a downhill slope." George told him, solemnly.

"He's right. I can't be with someone so self-destructive." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione!" Ron looked at her,aghast.

"I think the crowds taught us that lesson about procrastinating anyway." Harry said, piling his plate with Christmas tree shaped pancakes.

"Oh yeah, I don't envy that." Bill shook his head.

"Fleur, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. Fleur had a pinched look and she scooted away from the table.

Before Bill could say anything, Fleur had lept up from the table and ran to the bathroom. He quickly followed with a mumble of "excuse us…"

"Morning sickness, poor thing." Arthur sighed.

"Morning sickness? Isn't she five months along?" Ginny asked, helping herself to a second round.

"Morning sickness can last an entire pregnancy for some people." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Your mum had it bad with Charlie." Arthur said, reminiscently.

"Come off it. I'm eating here." Ron said, disgusted.

"And on that note, I have an announcement to make." Percy said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his sweater.

"Anything as long as it changes the subject" Ron grumbled.

"I would like to invite someone to our Christmas Eve party tonight." Percy told them.

"Someone?" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"Someone I've been seeing." Percy admitted.

"Oh ho! Percy's got himself a lady friend!" George grinned, clapping his brother on the back.

"That's right, get it out of your system now because when she comes over tomorrow, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." Percy said looking at them sternly.

"Well, good for you, Perc. What's her name?" Charlie asked.

"Audrey" Percy answered.

"She sounds lovely." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Mum, don't tell him that. What if she's awful? We don't know anything about her." Ginny groaned.

"We are going to accept her, no matter what." Mrs. Weasley told her firmly.

"Really. We're going to just accept her if she turns out to be some crazed witch who kills puppies and spits on children?" Ginny asked, archly.

"So she's not an animal person, but she loves kids." Percy waved away her challenge.

"I'm with Ginny on this one. No offense, but your judgement wasn't so hot back in the day." George told Percy.

"Reserve your judgements until you meet her. I don't expect it to be easy with you guys, but she is an important person to me so it's time to rip off the band aid" Percy sighed as Bill rejoined them at the table.

"Where's Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a look of concern.

"She's laying down upstairs. She'll be fine in an hour or so." Bill assured her. "So what's this I hear about a girl coming over?"

"Percy's new girlfriend." Charlie informed him.

"Ah. Well you ought to check George for any joke shop stuff before she gets here." Bill advised Percy.

"I can't believe the accusations! I wouldn't dream of doing anything to embarrass our dear brother." George said, feigning offense. Percy studied him for a moment.

"Good thinking, Bill." He said, finally.

After breakfast Charlie and George remained behind to help Mrs. Weasley clear the dishes while Bill went back upstairs to attend to Fleur.

"Harry, come here a moment. I've got something to show you." Arthur said, standing from the table. Harry followed him out the back door and to the shed in the backyard. "I've been tinkering again, as you saw with the car." Arthur told him, unlocking the shed door. "Well, Hagrid left me Sirius' bike after the crash landing from the night you left your Aunt and Uncle's house. It's taken me some time, but I finally have it in working order." He swung the door open and there it was, the flying motorcycle that once belonged to Harry's godfather. Harry was so touched at the sight of it, he couldn't speak at first. The emotion must have been plain on his face because Mr. Weasley smiled at him and clapped him on the back. "Molly would have a fit, but I think Sirius would have wanted you to have it." Arthur said, quietly.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I don't know what to say." Harry's voice cracked, thick with emotion as he hugged him.

"It was my pleasure, Harry." Arthur assured him. "Just...you know, don't let Mrs. Weasley know if you take Ginny out on it."

"Will do." Harry grinned, sitting on the seat. "I'll have to have Hagrid teach me how to drive it first."

"You can ask him tonight. We weren't sure if he was going to make it, what with that brother of his. But he seemed to work things out. Sent an owl this morning, in fact." Arthur said with a slightly wary expression.

"What did my dad want you for?" Ginny asked Harry when he came back into the house. They were settled in Ron's room. Hermione was reading a book about the history of house elves, while Ron and Ginny were playing a game of Wizard Skittles.

"He fixed Sirius' bike for me." Harry said, sitting down on the bed.

"He did what?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed together.

"Isn't it a little dangerous…" Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"I don't know if it's any more dangerous than riding on a broom." Harry shrugged.

"I suppose that's true." Hermione conceded.

"Hey, do you think I could take a spin on it? You know, after you've had your go and all." Ron asked.

"Of course! I'm going to ask Hagrid to teach me." Harry told him.

"Brilliant." Ron beamed.

"You shouldn't have let yourself get so distracted. I just won." Ginny told him, impishly.

"Ah, no! Well, we can rematch later." Ron said, stretching out next to crookshanks and petting his fur. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door before walking in.

"Do you four mind going out to get more firewood? We're running awfully low and with everyone coming...I just want to be sure we have enough." She said, getting that fretful look typical of a hassled mother planning for a lot of guests.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione told her, closing her book. When Mrs. Weasley left, she saw that Harry and Ron were exchanging nervous looks. "Oh come on, you two. You know she has a lot going on, and it's not too much to ask." She lectured them.

"It's not that….we just thought that George maybe got the firewood this morning…" Ron told her, a note of hesitation in his voice.

"No...George went to see Lee's family this morning.." Ginny corrected him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking from Ron to Harry.

"Nothing conclusive." Harry said.

"What's speculated?" Hermione tried again.

"Harry just saw someone running around the yard this morning. Their footprints lead into the forest and he thought it might have been one of us getting the firewood." Ron explained.

"And there was a sound…" Harry reminded him, slowly. Ginny and Hermione continued to look confused when Ron spoke up.

"When we were in the barn getting the eggs from the chickens the other night we heard a loud sound." Ginny's expression became more alarmed as Hermione became more skeptic. "There were tons of gnomes in there trying to keep warm. We didn't investigate." Ron told them.

"It's not conclusive, but I think someone might be here. I don't really know who it could be or why they'd be hanging around here. But it feels fishy." Harry said.

"Harry…" Hermione began, her tone gentle. "We're all more paranoid since everything that happened last year. And I know you've been having nightmares lately." Harry shot a look at Ron.

"You talk in your sleep, mate." Ron shrugged.

"Anyway, your job isn't exactly relaxing, especially now that you're about to really be active in the field. It's a lot of stress." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, that's not fair." Ginny defended. "Harry's instincts are usually pretty spot on."

"I'm not denying that." Hermione said, patiently.

"No, but you're not giving him credit either. You're chalking him up to an overly paranoid person. Besides, you don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to supporting those instincts you're 'not denying'" Ginny replied, cooly.

"I'm not- Harry is stressed! He's obviously dealing with some things right now or he wouldn't be having the nightmares!" Hermione cried, frustrated now.

"Woah, ok. You both have a point here. I am a little stressed right now, and I can see why you would have your doubts, Hermione. But my gut is saying that something's amiss. I don't know what it is, and I don't have enough facts to pursue anything. Let's just all stay on our toes, ok?" Harry stepped in.

"Actually mate, if you feel that strongly about it, maybe you and I ought to go by ourselves. We can get the wood and check things out." Ron suggested, not looking at either Ginny or Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to agree with him when Ginny spoke up.

"No! You don't get to just decide that for us." She flared up.

"That's not fair to me. After everything we did last year? I think I've proven that I can handle myself fine." Hermione said haughtily.

"But we've had even more training since then!" Ron reminded her, ignoring Ginny. The bickering ensued, and Harry sat back, thoughtfully. What scared him was the determined look on Ginny's face.

"Everyone, stop! Ron, we can't keep them from coming, and if we try you know as well as I do that they will just go into the woods on their own. We'll be better off if we go in together from the beginning. Besides, we don't know what we're looking for, so the extra eyes will be a big help." Harry said.

"Hello common sense!" Ginny sighed in relief.

"And everyone is going to be careful, and alert." Harry added, looking at her.

"Constant vigilance." Ginny replied in a rather good Mad Eye Moody impersonation that made them all laugh and relieve the tension in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

After they were bundled up, the four of them went to the edge of the woods with their wands drawn. Ginny's heart was thumping loudly in her chest, but she was otherwise calm. She was a skilled witch with battle experience. Above all, nothing made her feel more secure than being with Harry. They tried to move about noiselessly, but to no avail as their feet crunched the snow beneath them.

"How far in do you think we ought to go?" Hermione asked, her voice barely even a whisper.

"Not too far, unless we find reason." Harry breathed back. The sun was high in the sky but the trees were thick, casting unhelpful shadows. For a long time, they walked on in silence, shedding light periodically to explore more of the forest.

Harry was ahead of them when he stopped short. "Are there magical creatures in these forests?" He asked Ron and Ginny.

"No. This is too close to the muggle village." Ginny told him.

"What is it?" Ron asked, coming closer to Harry to see what had caused a thinly veiled look of panic to cross his features.

"Unicorn blood." Harry showed him. Sure enough, there was a thick, silver liquid that was undoubtedly unicorn blood. It had dried, and had new snow fallen it would've been missed altogether. "I can't say how old it is, but it isn't fresh, at least."

"That's odd. What's a unicorn doing out here?" Hermione questioned.

"What's more, who or what hurt it?" Ginny added with a look of disgust.

"We have a lot of members of the old order coming over tonight. I think maybe we should tell them and come back when we have a bigger search party." Ron suggested.

"I don't want to concern everyone…" Harry said, shaking his head.

"I know you're used to doing everything on your own and I understand why it had to be done that way when we were fighting Voldemort. But things are different now and we can ask for help." Hermione told him, gently.

"But we don't even have a lot to go off of! We have a random person going into the woods, a sound in the barn and this!" Harry said, frustrated, as he gestured to the unicorn blood before them.

"It's enough that I think people would want to know." Ron said. Harry looked at Ginny, a searching look in his eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked her. She was a little startled at the question and took a pondering moment before replying.

"I think it doesn't hurt to tell anyone." She said, quietly.

"Alright. Let's get some firewood and get back to the house," He gave up with a heavy sigh. Ginny tried taking his hand, but after a quick squeeze he let it go and they all trudged along.

Once back at the house, Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley add more decorations inside the house for the party taking place that evening.

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked quietly, as he and Harry strung some lights outside and swept the porch and steps to clear the snow.

"I honestly don't know what to make of it. It's all very confusing and a little subtle...but it makes me very uneasy." Harry admitted.

"Does your scar hurt?" Ron asked him, not taking his eyes off the house.

"No." Harry told him, feverently. "He's dead, Ron. We saw it. He's finished and it won't do us any good to get run around by a dead man when there's something else going on here."

"You're right. I had to ask…" Ron said with a sheepish smile.

"I thought the same thing to be honest." Harry told him, barely moving his lips now. "But it was a moment of panic." He added firmly.

"Right." Ron agreed.

"There's hot tea inside." Ginny said, opening the front door.

"Perfect timing. We've just wrapped up here." Ron said, gratefully, as he went into the kitchen. Harry made to follow him, but Ginny gently pushed his chest.

"Not you. I brought you a cup" She told him, passing along the cup in her hands.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry said, taking it from her and sitting on the porch steps.

"You're being...distant." Ginny said, sitting on the steps next to him.

"I'm sorry… It's just nerve wracking, you know?" Harry told her, putting his arm around her. She shook it off.

"I get that. I get that this is disconcerting, and that you don't want to involve other people after everything that's happened. But Harry, you have to stop with this push and pull thing. You're an Auror. Your job is going to be stressful and at times you're going to worry about how it could potentially affect me. I got it when it was Voldemort, why you had to end it. But you can't keep trying to protect me that way when things get tense." Ginny told him, firmly.

"I just..things aren't settled, you know? There's dark wizards still out there and if you…." Harry swallowed hard before continuing. "If you got hurt because of something that had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me…" His voice trailed off. Ginny cupped his face in her hands.

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said, resolutely.

"Would you feel truly satisfied doing anything else other than being an Auror?" She asked.

"No.." He admitted.

"You got one free pass, but I want a life with you. More than that, I want a life with you as someone who is doing what makes him happy. I get worried about you in this line of work, too. But we are a unit. When things get stressful, tense, or even dangerous we do our damndest to face it together and let the chips fall where they may. I think it's worth it, do you?" She asked him. Harry half smiled at her, turning his face to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good. Let's get inside before we freeze to death." Ginny said, pulling him up. They wrapped their arms around each other and went into the kitchen for lunch.

"Dad made lunch to help mum out." George warned them in whisper as they sat down. The fish was dry, the bread burnt and the veggies over salted, but Arthur looked so proud of himself no one had the heart to tell him. Ron even went for seconds so as not to raise his suspicion.

"Lucky Fleur, having morning sickness and not having to eat." Ron groaned when they were back in the privacy of his bedroom.

"Your dad looked so cute, being happy to help and all. It was a sweet thing you all did for him." Hermione said, patting his knee reassuringly.

"I think I'm going to be sick and Percy wants me to apparate with him in a few minutes." George said regretfully.

"Where are you going?" Ginny piped up.

"To get Amy, or whatever her name was." George waved his hand.

"Audrey. You might want to learn her name before you leave." Hermione suggested.

"Percy would have introduced us" George shrugged.

"You aren't really going to embarrass him, are you?" Hermione asked.

"What kind of siblings would we be if we didn't." Ginny grinned.

"Besides, it's good for him. Percy hasn't loosened up that much since he rejoined the family." George added. "Speak of the devil!" He greeted Percy who just entered the room.

"I don't even want to know what you were plotting." Percy shook his head, disapprovingly. "Are you all set to go?" He asked George.

"Yup. Alright you kids, behave yourselves while I'm gone." George winked at them, and then he and Percy disapparated.

Just then Charlie came into the room.

"If you're looking for George and Percy, they just left." Ron told him.

"No, I know that. Fleur's family is here and mum wants everyone down stairs." Charlie told them.

"The party isn't until another few hours." Ron said, confused as everyone stood to leave.

"They're family now...kind of…Whatever, I'm just the messenger." Charlie shrugged, leading the way downstairs.

Harry saw now that Mrs. Weasley had used an expanding charm for the downstairs of the house to accommodate everyone. He exchanged pleasantries with Fleur's parents when Gabrielle flashed him a dazzling smile.

"'Ello, 'Arry." She breathed, sweetly.

"Er...Hi, Gabrielle...How have you been?" Harry managed, uncomfortably.

"Very good. Much better now that I am on holiday." Gabrielle said, tossing a sheath of her silvery blond hair over her shoulder and batting her eyes at him. Just then, Ginny seemed to take note of what was transpiring as she went to greet the girl.

"Hi, Gabrielle! I hope you're doing well." She said, smiling sweetly as Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh...you two are together now?" Gabrielle asked, ignoring Ginny's question. Before either of them could respond, Percy and George had returned with Audrey.

She was a sweet looking girl, with large brown eyes and a dark hair that fell in layers around her heart-shaped face. She dusted the snow from her hair, self-consciously, obviously not expecting the hoard of people watching her upon entering the house.

"Ah, good. Everyone is here!" Percy said, brightly after calling a greeting to the Delacours.

"Everyone, this is Audrey. Audrey, these are my parents, over there is my oldest brother, Bill, his wife, Fleur and her family. Over there is Charlie-you met him over the summer- and my younger brother, Ron, sitting with his girlfriend, Hermione. Next to them would be my little sister, Ginny, and of course, Harry Potter." Percy said, pointing to each person in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you, dear." Mrs. Weasley told her, warmly.

"You have a lovely home." Audrey smiled back.

"Yes, well, come in! Sit with us." Arthur said, conjuring up a few more chairs.

"Now that we have everyone here, I think now is the time for an announcement!" Bill said, going to the tree and producing two gifts. After a moment the chatter died down and everyone was seated comfortably around the fireplace where Bill stood hand in hand with Fleur.

"We have a gift for our parents." He said, as they handed their respective parents beautifully wrapped boxes with large silver bows.

"Right now? Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Bill just nodded, gesturing for her to open it. Mrs. Weasley clasped her hand to her mouth, tears welling in her brown eyes.

"Oh! Eet is vonderful!" Mrs. Delacour cried, hugging her daughter and son-in-law.

"We're all just gripping the edge of our seats here." George said, loudly.

"Yeah, mum, what'd you get?" Ginny called to her mother. Mrs Weasley held out a pink dress fitted for a newborn. It took just a moment for the news to sink in, and then everyone was saying their congratulations and hugging the happy couple.

"That's brilliant!" Charlie said, hugging his grinning brother.

"You lied!" Ginny laughed, hugging Fleur and Bill in turn.

"Isn't it better this way?" Fleur smiled beautifully.

"Ginny, you owe me." George said with a laugh.

"I never do business on Christmas." She winked at him.

 **First off I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Your kind words and support is so touching and makes me enthusiastic about continuing it!  
Second, someone pointed out to me that Harry and Ginny get married first. I actually researched this quite a bit, and there is nothing conclusive about when any of them get married. I think that people assume it's Harry and Ginny because they have a child first, so I see a lot of fans interpreting it that way. (please correct me if I'm wrong!) But I chose Ron and Hermione first because I felt like it made more sense. They've known each other longer and Hermione is supposed to loosen up as she gets older and I thought this would be a way to demonstrate that. I also don't like the idea of marriage being the destination for a relationship. I personally enjoy drawing it out and letting it develop naturally. I also wanted to show that marriage means different things for different people. I will probably write a one shot or something about the way I imagined Harry and Ginny getting engaged, but in my mind it doesn't happen for some time after Ron and Hermione are married. I hope that all makes sense and I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

The Christmas Eve Party was in full effect. The silver, red and gold decorations were breathtaking. The display of food was as amazing as the taste. The soft Christmas Jazz playing in the background set the perfect mood as guests continued to float into the burrow. Even as he conversed with other people, Harry couldn't help his gaze from straying to Ginny. She looked beautiful in a soft, white sweater over a pale gold skirt paired with nude heels. He noticed she was wearing the simple ruby teardrop necklace he'd gotten her for her birthday. With Hermione's help, he'd gone out on a limb for that gift; Ginny didn't seem like the jewelry-wearing type, but she enthusiastically assured him that she loved it upon opening the box.

Harry's attention turned at the arrival of his favorite half-giant. Normally Hagrid felt too large for the small rooms of the burrow, but since the expanding enchantment, he was able to get through the doors and find a seat rather comfortably. Harry excused himself from his previous conversation to greet him with a warm hug.

"How're things, 'Arry?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

"Great! How are the new students?" Harry asked him, taking a seat next to Hagrid.

"O, yeh know...Kids these days jus don' seem ter appreciate magical creatures...but 's a'right." Hagrid said, gruffly. "There are a few promisin' hufflepuffs in my fifth year class, though." He added, thoughtfully.

"Not teaching them blast ended skrewts, I hope." Ron grinned, bringing drinks for all.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, coming up from behind him.

"Tha's a'right, Hermione. Ron's always been one of 'em difficult students." Hagrid teased with a chuckle. "You look beautiful, by the way." He added. She really did. Hermione had smoothed her bushy hair with a potion she'd used at the yule ball and at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She wore a deep green sweater dress with black tights and black ankle boots.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him. She sat next to Ron, who rested his hand on her knee.

"You two are still goin strong then, huh?" Hagrid asked, gesturing at their affection.

"Almost eight months now." Hermione said, a note of pride in her voice.

"Feels like on'y yesterday yeh were eleven an' gettin' on each other's nerves." Hagrid remembered fondly.

"Oh, she can still drive me crazy." Ron assured him as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Speaking of old times, Mr. Weasley fixed up Sirius' old bike for me." Harry said quietly. Despite the loud party, he was still paranoid Mrs. Weasley would overhear with those maternal powers she possessed.

"O' yeah?" Hagrid said, stroking his beard with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah." Harry said, grinning now. "I could only think of one person I'd want to teach me how to ride it."

"The on'y person who knows how, I reckon." Hagrid laughed.

"That, too." Harry admitted.

"Yeh know this means yeh got to come by more than every three months." Hagrid told him.

"Ron and I just got promoted to full Aurors. Takes effect January first. Which means without a hectic training schedule we'll have more stability as far as hours go and more free time to do as we please." Harry replied.

"Full blown Auror, huh? Ain't that som'thin'" Hagrid had an unmistakable look of pride on his face that made Harry beam.

"We're waiting till later to officially announce it, so don't tell anyone just yet." Ron added.

"O' course not. Next time the both of yeh come to the hut we'll have to celebrate though." Hagrid said.

"Looking forward to it." Harry told him, sincerely.

"Hagrid!" Charlie called from across the room. "I'm glad you made it out!" he said as he made his way closer. Soon they were immersed in conversation about the newborn dragons Charlie was working with. Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's attention and gestured at Andromeda and Teddy, signaling that they should go say hello.

"You look lovely." Hermione told Andromeda, hugging her hello.

"Where is Teddy? I swore I saw him here a moment ago." Harry said, hugging Andromeda in turn.

"Molly thought it would be the perfect chance to teach Fleur how to change a diaper." Andromeda smiled mischievously.

"I can't imagine how well that's going." Ron grinned.

"It'll be easier with her own baby and her mom instincts kick in." Andromeda said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"You are staying the night, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. It will be so special for Harry to see his godson on Christmas morning. Even if he isn't old enough to really understand it yet." Andromeda answered with a smile at Harry.

"Good because I may have spoiled him and it will be easier for him to open it all here." Harry said.

"Andromeda, Hi!" Ginny greeted her, warmly.

"Hi dear. Just escaped your Aunt Muriel, I see." Andromeda grinned at her.

"Yes, well...she's not so bad for the first twenty minutes." Ginny said with a slightly pinched look.

"Here is little Teddy." Fleur said, reappearing with the infant.

"Thank you, so much." Andromeda said, taking Teddy from her.

"Oh no, pass him here." Ron insisted, taking Teddy from Andromeda.

"You're a natural, Ron." Andromeda said, impressed. Hermione notices a look on Fleur's face that mingled discouragement with nervousness.

"Don't worry. Teddy has an odd fondness for redheads." Hermione assured her.

"Hermione's just jealous that you like me more." Ron cooed at Teddy.

"It's just because he's goofy looking." Harry said, letting Teddy grab onto his finger over Ron's shoulder.

"I heard that about babies, being attracted to people who are funny to look at." Ginny agreed.

"Incoming." Ron warned in an undertone. Before Harry could turn around he heard Muriel calling his name rather loudly.

"If it isn't the famous Harry Potter." She said, looking him up and down. Ginny let out a very obvious groan. "Ginny, you ought to cover your mouth or excuse yourself before you do that. It's not very ladylike." Muriel turned on her before adding in a loud whisper to Ron "How she bagged Harry Potter, I'll never know."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Harry said, pointedly changing the subject.

"Yes, well. I thought Ron was telling stories about being your friend. Where were you at Bill and Fleur's wedding? Didn't you want to support the family you care so much about?" Muriel scolded.

"I thought fighting Voldemort was a little more important at the moment." Harry said, coolly. He didn't feel like he owed her an explanation of the details of that event. That seemed to quiet the old woman.

"I think I'd quite like to dance. Harry?" Ginny asked, holding her arms out to him and leading him outside where the slow jazz was playing. The Weasleys had used enchantment to block the snow from that area, while a large bonfire kept everyone warm. Harry slipped his arms around her waist as the next holiday song came on. "Sorry about my Aunt." Ginny said, though she wore an amused look.

"She's a character." Harry said, shaking his head.

"It's awful. She barks at everyone to be mannerly while not realizing her nagging is rude." Ginny said, sympathetically.

"Why'd you leave us with her?" Ron grumbled, as he and Hermione joined them on the dance floor.

"Don't be grumpy because you weren't smart enough to escape first." Ginny teased.

The couples began to dance in silence, enjoying the warm protection from the cold winter night. The skies were clear and countless stars could be seen, casting sparkling silver light on the snow around them. Several moments passed before they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Weasley, I see you remember your Yule Ball dance lessons with me very well." They all turned to see the familiar face of Professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor!" Harry greeted her joyfully as he went to hug her.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Potter." Professor Mcgonagall beamed at him, a look of love and pride crossed her features at the sight of him. "All of you." She added, hugging the others in turn.

"How do you like being the Headmistress?" Hermione asked her as they all moved to sit around the fire.

"I miss teaching sometimes." She admitted. "But you three wore me thin enough; it's nice to manage the school from a distance."

"Is this one giving you a hard time?" Ron asked, catching Ginny in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

"I agreed not to write to your parents about it…" Mcgonagall sighed with a wary look.

"Wait, really?" What did she do?" Ron asked, looking from her to Hermione with wide eyes.

"A matter of confidentiality, Mr. Weasley." The professor said, shaking her head.

"I'll pay you." Ron told her, seriously.

"A headmistress does not take bribes!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed in mock offense.

"Well you must've, or you wouldn't be covering for Ginny." Harry pointed out.

"There you are! We're about to do the gift exchange." Arthur interrupted, coming outside to collect them.

"Thank you, Arthur. These young ones are as stubbornly curious as ever." Professor Mcgonagall laughed, taking his arm.

"They're not so young anymore." Arthur said, grinning at them.

"Yeah, Minerva, we're all grown up, with big people jobs and everything." Ron said, proudly as they went inside to join the others.

"That's Professor to you, Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall said sharply. "You're not too old for me to hex."

"But I thought you said magic was not a way to discipline students." Hermione reminded her.

"Mr. Weasley is no longer a student." Professor Mcgonagall winked at her.

 **So it's been about two days since I heard about the passing of Allen Rickman. I don't normally feel many emotions at the passing of a celebrity. As sad as it can be, I can't pretend to be deeply affected by someone I never knew. However, in this case, I found it to be heavy. He was such an eloquant man who's positive influence radiates in a tough industry. I truly feel as if the world lost a beautiful soul and I am grieved for it. My love to those who knew him and loved him personally, and who are struggling through this mourning period. May this incredible man rest in peace.**


End file.
